The Nerd and The Jock
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: AU: Jack Anderson, Ladies man and Jerk needs a tutor but the only tutor avalible is the schools biggest nerd Kim Crawford his sisters best friend, who hates him. As the days past they get to know each will they fall for each other? Or carry on hating? Watch nerd turn into smoking hot cheerleader and a player turn it to a LOVESTRUCK goof! R&R better than summary I promise xoxoxo


**Jack POV.**

I take a look in the mirror slipping my team jacket over my shirt. My look was now complete with my sneakers, skinny jeans and t-shirt. I zip up my team jacket enjoying the feel of it after almost a year. The red material of the jacket felt good around my body as I zipped it up. I admired the C on the top corner. I smiled knowing on the back my name was splashed across it. I slip my white sunglasses over my eyes as I quickly run my hand through my hair once more letting it fall messy. I grab my gym bag and leave my room hoping into my car and headed towards school.

My name is Jack Anderson and I am the captain of Seaford High school's baseball team. The Seaford wolves to be exact and we are very well known for my pitching arm. I have led the team for the last two years to championship and was part of the championship team when I joined in grade 9, when I wasn't captain.

I am now a senior in school and this year we want one more championship for us seniors who are graduating and we are sure we can do it. It was 3 weeks before try-outs. I was guaranteed a spot as well as the other seniors coming back from last year. We all helped decide the grade 9, 10 and 11's who join our team. It was the second week of March. We just returned from spring break and the first week of April so in 3 weeks we start assembling out team.

So far my grades have been great and my spot will be secured today after I get my report card. I get at least a c+ in all my classes and that secures my spot. I was never that great in school but for myself, my team and the possibility of a scholarship I did the best and with all my marks above a c+ I always average a B average, good for any scholarship.

I pull into my parking spot at the school, the same one I had at the end of last year, grade 11, when I got my licence. I smiled seeing my friends on the front steps waiting for me. I get out of my car slinging my bag over my shoulder and heading towards them locking the door. They were all wearing their jackets too, perfect that was the plan.

I rule this school and people bow down to us. Well if we want them too. We aren't the bitches of the school like the cheer team but we know we are better than anyone. Basketball, soccer, hockey and football were lower than us at this high school. If you belonged to the baseball team you were everything everyone wanted to be, and being captain made that more true. So along with my team I rule the school.

I am a typical jock well I have the rep of a typical jock. The girls fawn over me all the time and okay it's nice sometimes but others it's ridiculous and rather annoying. I am a teenage guy and don't want a girl right now. Sure having someone to show off would be nice but whatever I rather be playing baseball or chilling with the guys.

The typical jock is a player and I am not. I hooked up with a girl at a party once and all of a sudden I'm a total player. She knew I wasn't into her like that but whatever. I live with the rep but it's not me. That is the only act I put on other than that I am full jock material. I rule the school with my best friends beside me and we were one unstoppable force.

"Sup" I say making my way onto the stairs and my friends all look up standing up joining me.

"How's it going?" My best friend Jerry says high fiving me

"Awesome, you guys ready" I asked as they nodded I made my way to the door pushing it open as we entered. Jerry beside me with the other guys behind us we made our way to the lockers we has since we were in grade 10. They were the best lockers in the school, in the main hallway that attached to every place we would need to go. It also had the office attached to it and the trophy case where all our pictures and trophies were placed, something we worshiped as we saw it every day.

It is an unwritten rule that me and my right hand man, Jerry are in every class together and we are. A lot of the team were in the same classes if not with me and Jerry. Eddie my other closest friend on the team was in all my classes but one. I was friends with all my team but those two had my back all the time as I had theirs.

The three of us made our way to homeroom and walked in right as the bell rang. We were never late but we were never early either. It was just the way we were. We looked like good students but not the best or the worst, best of both worlds really. We all walked to the back and sat in our seats. Seats any of our team sat in on the first days were ours unless we decided to move. People didn't try to argue they just knew it as another unwritten rule. The best part about running the school was we knew the rules and controlled them. The school fell into place around us. The school followed like clockwork, it was so predictable it was almost boring now.

It was now lunch time and I made my way to the front steps and sat down with my friends eating our lunch. The day was beautiful. The sun was shining. There was a slight breeze but not too cold. It was the perfect beginning of a week. I hated Mondays but Mondays like this were better than rainy Mondays those were honestly the worse. I usually missed rainy Mondays at school. I didn't want to get out of bed because the rain made me tired and there was really no-point to being out on a depressing day. The only time I don't mind the rain is when we have a baseball game. I loved playing in the rain there was something about it that was thrilling.

"Jack!"

"Yeah, what" I ask. Apparently I zoned out for a bit.

"Just asking if your spot was secured"

"Yeah I have being doing everything necessary to stay on the team, it's my last year as captain and in high school I would do nothing to jeopardize that. We are winning, it sounds so lame but the armadillos are undefeatable. We will defend our title with honour as usual" I say.

"WOLVES" all the guys shout and I laugh cheering with them.

"So are we still on for pizza after school to celebrate us all securing ours sport" Matt, a guy on the team asked.

"Definitely and at Papa's Pizza we will meet there around 2:30" I said and everyone nodded. Lunch then went by uneventful. I just talked with the guys until we had to head to our last class where we were getting our reports.

We weren't allowed to open them in the class room. I just stuck mine in my book and made my way to the locker when the bells rang. I open mine and quickly shoved back in my locker before anyone could see. I slipped a couple of books in my gym bag to take home. I had to wash my gym clothes since today we did drills they were gross on the first day of the week.

"Are we going" Jerry asks and I smiled

"I'll head over in a few I forgot my text book in history and we have that stupid chapter to read for the quiz tomorrow, I'll meet with you guys in a minute" I said and they all nodded leaving. I watched as the last of the team walked out of the school. I waited another 5 minutes as the hallway was quiet as most people were either leaving or on one of the busses waiting to head home.

I pulled my report out staring at what I didn't want the see. I don't know how it happened I did every piece of work maybe it just wasn't good enough but I didn't think I would be staring at a big fat D- for English. This was really bad. AS of now I was no longer on the team and the team couldn't know that. I had to raise my grade, over a whole grade and that was going to be hell.

I took out the other paper that was in the envelope to see the risk letter from the teacher. My homework had been lacking creativity and more explanation of the questions then a direct answer. My paper apparently only got a C and lowered my mark worse. I read it realizing that in order to get at least a c+ I would be working my ass off. The rest of the work sheets, in class assignments and homework would have to average no lower than a b+. The worst was next Friday we had a mid-term Grammar test and I would have to get an A on that. Then the next Wednesday the final week before the tryouts I had the mid-term exam for the course. I would have to get really good on that to get to be on the team.

I was starting to panic a little. I didn't think I could do it on my own. Hell I didn't even know how it got so bad. I was studying and did my homework like I always did. Maybe I had been rushing it a little because I wanted to do other things with my friends and such being the 12th grade but seriously enough to get a D- that was really bad. I didn't know what other option I had. I closed my locker slinging my bag over my shoulder and heading deeper into the school. Towards the library, one place I never went. I walked just past the library and walked into the guidance counsellor office.

"Can I help you" I heard and turned to see the secretary that worked at the desk by the door.

"Yes please. I know it's late but I wanted a tutor for my mid-term in English. I don't mind how much it costs I just need extra preparation, English isn't my best subject" I said and she nodded typing on the computer.

"There is one on the list for English tutor that hasn't been taken yet. She is usually but not this year. She won't tutor slackers though, she takes work seriously"

"Great, I will do it" I said. Great what I needed a nerd teaching me. I didn't really care at this point as I would be serious and maybe she was just that good to get me where I needed to be. I have to try, and hopefully succeed.

"Okay, her name is Kim Crawford her contact information is on the network. I will inform her she has a tutor request, you must contact her to confirm though" She said and I nodded

"Okay thanks" I say smiling and walking out of the office heading towards the front doors so I could get in my car and head for pizza with the guys. I Defiantly knew who she was, she was my sister Lydia's best friend . I toss my bag in my car and pushed the thoughts of school away from my mind as I leave the parking lot and make my way towards Papa's Pizza. I wouldn't worry about it until I was home. The guys would freak if they found out, so it would be my secret, plus it's not like they really needed to know. After my tests, which I better ace the marks would be lifted by the Monday as the coaches get the lists of the seniors playing. My name will be on that list, it had to be.

I arrive and walk in meeting the guys ordering a drink and we all cheer as we order our pizzas. We usually all hung out together and do whatever. We play video games every once in a while or we go and shoot hoops in the park. We were truly good friends and would be outside of high school as well. I am not thinking about school and it is hard too when I'm with the guys, so that's what I do and enjoy the time with my friends.

It was 5:00 when I got home and made my way upstairs tossing my bag to the floor by my bed. I made my way into the bathroom and had a quick shower. After washing all the school grim off my body I got dressed and made my way downstairs. I sat in the kitchen talking with my mom snacking on some carrot sticks she had cut well she starts on dinner. It was 6:30 when my dad arrived home and we sat down to eat dinner. We were a close family and ate dinner together at least 3 times a week. Family was important to me and I was taught they come first so I was sure to spend time with mine and enjoy it as well.

After dinner I loaded the dishwasher then made my way back upstairs turning on music and lying on the floor doing my homework. I don't know why but I loved lying on my carpeted floor to do my homework. With the music playing I got lost in my world and was able to do my homework without interruption. I only had Math and History tonight, thankfully no English. I finished the homework around 9:00. I then used the answer guide at the end of the math text books to check my answers. I would also go over them when I got them wrong to see what I did incorrectly.

I was getting tired and would get ready to go to bed soon. I usually was in bed by 11 so about 2 hours. There was at least one more thing I had to do tonight. I grabbed my laptop booting it up and setting it on my bed as I sat in front of it.

There was on thing bothering me. Kim was a typical bookworm she had glasses and always wore to much cleavage.

I really didn't want to have to be tutored by the biggest nerd in the school. I needed it though and I needed to bring my grade up, so I didn't see what other choice I had. One thing I knew was the guys or really no-one could see me with her even if it was for tutoring. No-one could associate her with me or that I wasn't passing with the good average by myself. This was the worst possible situation but I will suck it up and do it. After all it's like taking one for the team.

. I got ready and crawled into bed. I needed to get tutoring soon because I needed to be on that team. I sighed closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep, these next weeks will be hell, but it will be worth it, I hope.

First period just finished and Jerry and I are headed towards math. During first I decided that I would ask her to tutor me tonight around 3:30 in the library. Everyone would probably be gone by then, my friends for sure anyway. I was going to put a note in her locker and hopefully she would meet me there. I scribbled the note and it was in my hand as I made my way to math. I saw her as she closed her locker and walked away. I was close to her locker when I "pretended" to trip and caught myself using my hand and her locker. The note easily slid into the slot between the locker wall and the door. I straightened up and re-joined Jerry walking into math. I was glad that worked because I did not want to be seen trying to shove a note into her locker, even more embarrassing then going into the library.

It was after school when I left to go play ball with the guys. I knew I had to be back for 3:30 but I couldn't stay here the whole time. I just told them I had to leave early to meet my mom up at home. We played ball and it was about 3:20 when I said I was going to head home. Bret, a team mate asked if I could drive him home since he leaved two blocks away from me. Knowing I couldn't say no and even though my house was in the opposite direction of the school we both got into my car as I headed towards our houses.

I dropped him off and drove off headed towards my house. Soon I doubled back and headed towards the school. I pulled into the parking lot at 3:55. She would probably kill me as I was slacking off. I didn't really care but somehow I would have to make her tutor me I needed it. I got out of my car and grabbed my books from my locker and made my way to the library. When I walked in the librarian didn't even move and I walked over to the study tables. I saw her there packing her bags.

"Hey, wait" I said walking over and sitting down placing my books on the table. "Sorry I was late"

"Well yeah be sorry."

"Well I am here now, so we can start" I said

"I can't I have to be somewhere at 5 and don't have time to be stuck at school waiting for some jock who isn't even serious about this. If you wanted my help you would've been here on time. 3:30 is late anyways school is out at 2:05 you had plenty time to get tutored, so no" She said

"Look I know you don't tutor slackers but I'm not a slacker I really need help with English to be on the team."

"Well you should've thought of that before you were late, I have somewhere to be"

"I just can't be ready at 2:30"

"Why not"

"I could be spotted in the library and I cannot risk that with who I am or be spotted with… well you" I said

"Well then you should've asked for another tutor oh and by the way if you wanted on the team that badly you would've got the marks yourself Tell your sister I'll hang out with her later."

"I usually do I got far behind. Look I will pay really good money but I need you to tutor me"

"Look Jack I don't want your money I can't be late home"

"Then we will meet at 2:30"

"You are willing to get spotted to be on your precious team"

"I will not be spotted and I need to be on that team. I am the captain and it could get me a scholarship, I need a C+ in English I have a D- right now" I said and she looked at me

"That will almost take a miracle. I don't even know if I could help you. No matter what, you will be spotted. Lots of people study in the library after school and since that won't work you don't have a tutor" She said and started walking away.

"Whoa I never said that we would be meeting in the library. We will be meeting at 2:30 outside of school I need to try, come one I pay well and you can do whatever nerdy thing you do with my sister"

She looked at me sceptically "Like where"

"The park, the school field, no one is there this time of year, under the bleachers maybe… just somewhere I won't be spotted with you, or that my friends would hang out with"

"The park" She questioned

"The one on Crescent Avenue, it's near my house there's picnic table and almost no-one shows up there until at least 4 when the elementary school kids are home from school."

"Well it's the least degrading suggestion you had, under the bleachers was really low"

"I don't care I just need help in English and you are the only one available, so nerd are you going to help me"

"Fine, because you are desperate. I have a name its Kim not nerd as you know we use to be childhood friends and if you so ever as insult me to the point of making me want to strangle you, which wouldn't take much at this point I will no longer tutor you. I will help you at the park every day at 2:30 until 4 at the latest. Don't take this for granted as you will not get a second chance. You may think all girls fawn over you but you're just another jerk I rather not be spotted with either. So the park it is, works for both of us. One more time late and that's also the end. If you don't raise your grade it's because you are truly horrible at English, now if you excuse me I am going to be late thanks to you." She said slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the library.

Did I seriously just get told off by Kimberly Crawford the school nerd? I laugh, as if. She would love to be spotted with me no matter what she says. I walk out of the library and start towards my car. I guess I should get home and do my homework. I would have to come up with excuses to tell the guys.

I arrive home and go to my room starting on homework. I think I would've preferred meeting under the bleachers. I don't understand how she would even go out dressed in things like that, I wouldn't be caught dead in something so horrible or even glasses I would have laser eyes surgery or contacts or something. I sigh flopping onto my bed. I guess I didn't really have a choice at this point and the park was better than anywhere else at this moment. Today is Tuesday and the test is 3 weeks from Friday. Twenty one days to get ready for the Grammar test, she was right I might just need a miracle. Hopefully torturing myself by being in her presence would be enough. With her attitude and her just being her I will be lucky to survive tutoring without having to go to therapy after. I hear giggling coming from my sisters room, I step out in the hallway and look inside her room Kim's there she had her hair in a side plait with a bright orange top with grey joggers saying Crawford down the side in orange. Kim saw me and turned her face away in disgust.

**Kim POV.**

I saw Jack I HATE HIM! So much, I so wish he wasn't my best friends brother!

"Kimmy you should join the cheer squad!" Lydia tried to persuade me.

I rolled my eyes she always tries to get me to.

"Please, Remember that you said people call you a nerd how I give you a make over everyone with be all over you" She persuaded me, I guess it would be nice to prove the Jack Anderson wrong.

I sighed the reluctantly agreed "Fine!"

***The morning after***

Lydia took me out to a hair salon , I small guy with black curly hair with a gold vest and purple sunglasses.

"Hey Darlings!" He called out.

"Hey Uncle Bobby" Lydia waved.

"So what do we have here?" He asked whist feeling my hair.

"My dear best friend Kimmy is in need of a makeover"

"Well sweethearts your fairy god uncles here!" He said whist collecting his materials.

***A few hours after***

Bobby removed the purple towel and I looked in the mirror my dull mousy hair was now a shimmering honey blonde it was still quite long my once full fringe is now a side fringe I looked nice the blonde complemented the my tan and chocolate eyes.

"Whoa! Thank you!" I squealed.

"No thank you, Now I don't have to look at that mess" Bobby said and walked off.

"Now clothes!" Lydia grinned while dragging me off.

She dragged me to about 10 different shops and I had 17 BAGS! Of Clothes alone and contacts, We finally decided to stop and have a rest at our fave place papa's pizza, Jack walked in and sat beside Lydia I was just using the restroom when he saw me his jaw dropped.

"Jack guess what?" Lydia giggled.

"Okay what?" Jack smiled; Lydia was one of the only person Jack really cared about.

"Kim's joining to squad" Lydia squealed, I gave her a warm look.

"Well Kim I'll be seeing at the park after the game" Jack whispered to me, I turned to look at him whist he walked away he turned and winked at me.

**Jacks POV.**

Me and Kim agreed that after the game we would meet at the park, Kim looked so beautiful.. did I just call her beautiful? Since when do I call girls that; Sure she had gorgeous honey hair and deep chocolate eyes and tanned skin and legs that went on for days.

I got my uniform on and listen to coach give us his special pointers which I could memorise off by heart.

***Last minute of the game***

"Anderson! Your on!" Coach shouted.

This is it I let my bat hit the ground, the ball came swinging and I wacked it out of here. The crowd went wild, I turned and Looked at Kim she was grinning her head off I made my way over to her she grabbed me in a hug.

"Oh sorry, Jack" She apologized once we pulled away.

"Hey its fine" I smiled.

"I'll see you at midnight at the park" She waved whilst walking to Lydia.

Whoa! She looked good in her cheerleader uniform!

I catch up to Jerry and Eddie.

"Yo! Did you hear? That Bryan wants to get in with Kim the new hottie cheerleader" Jerry told us.

I felt a funny feeling in my stomach, like anger?

"Isn't she like the biggest dork ever, think she's cool because she had a makeover the saddo" I lie, I Know is was way to harsh but it was my style.

I felt someone bang past me it was KIM! CRAP!.

"I'll see you guys later" I said whilst running after Kim.

I saw Kim sat down on the floor with her legs crossed looking upset and insecure

"Kim,I'm so sorry it was a complete and utter-" I got cut of by Kim's sweet voice "The truth, Jack it's the truth we both know it" she snapped. I grabbed her hands "NO! It's not I just was being a jerk" I look down I felt horrible.

"What else is new?" She giggled, I look up at her and smile she was the most coolest girl ever.

"Your not mad?" I asked shocked, She shrugged "Hey Life's to short to be mad" she giggled

I grinned it sure is.

***The MONDAY AFTER AT SCHOOL ***

I Loved hanging out with Kim she's so cool saying she's a dork.

I Looked over at her she was wearing her cheer uniform with her hair dead straight with black head band keeping back her fringe, she was looking smoking. I looked over and saw Bryan a guy from our team who was can absolute A-Hole I hated him he actually nearly RAPED someone! But no one ever found out and I always give people the deny fit of the doubt, He's been nowhere near girls since. My eyes followed him he was walking Towards KIM?

**... ****Kim's POV**

I was trying on this new lip-gloss that Lydia get banging on about it tasted like a sugar coated Lady gaga, sweet but really weird and freaky, the hallway was empty me and Jack had a free period so we was meeting at the park for tutor session just making sure you know i wasn't skipping class.

A guy called Bryan came up to me he had a strange look in his eye.

"Hey Sweething" He whispered in my ear, his voice made me flinch.

"Um..Hello" I whispered quietly.

"I'll meet you outside under the bleachers" He said creepily whilst playing with me hair.

"No thank you" I mumbled and shut my locker door, He looked very angry I admit I was a tad scared but I knew how to defend myself.

But I wasn't prepared for this...

He grabbed my neck and slammed me against the lockers "Listen! Sweetheart!-" He began but got cut off by a familiar voice, "No you listen Bryan touch my girlfriend again! And there will be troubled" The voice roared he was angry and since when did I have a boyfriend, I opened my eyes and saw JACK?.

Bryan Laughed and threw my on the floor, "Your seriously dating this piece of TRASH! she's a NOBODY HILLBILLY who's just about the dumbest DORK ever!" He grinned evily. Well Hey! He's the one who wanted to sleep with me!

"No she's not she's the most adorable, coolest most fun loving care free bubbly happy and down to earth dork in the world but best of all she's my dork" Jack smiled warmly at me then turned to look at Bryan with the most angriest look I've ever seen on Jack's face, Bryan kicked me one more time then slapped Jack and walked away laughing.

Jack watched him with disgust but soon turned his attention back to me and helped me up and gave me a look of concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at me with worried eyes.

I nodded, "I'm fine just a bruise or two" I smiled weakly, We kept quiet for a few moments I now it shouldn't but Bryan's words kept replaying in my head, I felt tears burning up but I refused to let them fall, I turned to face Jack he could see the tears not matter how hard I tried to hide them.

"Ugh! I'm gonna Kill him" Jack shouted and punched the locker next to me and I swear biggest dent I've ever seen in a locker.

I grabbed his shoulders "I'm fine but one thing since when was I your girlfriend?"

"It's usually what the guy says in the movies so..." Jack shrugged, I giggled he truely was Clueless to the world and that's one of the thing I love about him.

"So my darling boyfriend to the park" I joked whist dragging him down the hallway.

"Of course honey" He chuckled.

**A:N: I Own nothing please review if you want the next chapter just a few questions first though please answer**

**How did you like Kim and Jack's characters?**

**Favourite moment?**

**Do you like it?**

**Improvements?**

**Anything you want to see happen?**

**THANK YOU! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
